wintersonatafandomcom-20200223-history
Oh Che-lin
|imagewidth = 300px |status = Supporting cast |gender = female |age = 28 years |occupation = Fashion Designer |health = active |cast in drama=Park Sol-Mi |anime vocal=Lee Se Na }} Background Oh Che-lin is one of the supporting cast of this anime series. She is friend to Yoojin and others. After graduating from high school she went to Paris. There she dated with Min-Hyeong. She is a professional fashion designer who runs a boutique in Seoul. Picture gallery ► Appearance She is tall and beautiful with long red hair and a slender body. However, when she grows up her appearance changes with long dark brown hair. She is graceful and dresses elegantly conforming with her profession. 'Personality' She tends to maintain a beautifully strict expression. But always lends her hands when a friend truly needs her, though people around her see her in a demanding immature demeanor. She cares about Min-Hyeong/Joonsang and she would do anything for him. Plot Oh Chelin went to the same high school and is friend to Joonsang, Yoojin, Sang-Hyeok, Yongguk and Jinsuk. She had a crush on Joonsang. She was also determined to win the heart of Joonsang who found her a friend. However, after finishing her college, she becomes a fashion expert. In Paris she meets and becomes MinHyeong's girlfriend. She introduces him to her friends who are shocked. Min-Hyeong breaks ties with her when he regains his memories. She was devastated when Min-Hyeong dumped her. She takes out her anger and frustration on the employees at the boutique and takes to hard drinking. She was able to breeze through her debut fashion show. In the end she was able to become a friend to Joonsang but never be part of his life again. 'Relationships' 'Joonsang/MinHyeong' She has a crush on Joonsang since high school. Her emotions towards him are clearly shown when the gang stays over at her place for christmas. She dated Min Hyeong and was in love with him since he looked like her first love Joonsang. She is later dumped by Min-Hyeong when he regains his memories. 'Kim Sang-Hyeok' Kim Sanghyeok is one of her friends with whom she can confide her true feelings about MinHyeong. He helps her keep her sanity after being dumped. They turn to each other for support and later starts dating. 'Yoojin' Yoojin was her rival at high school, but they grew up to become friends after the assumed death of Joonsang. Chelin never forgave Yoojin, as Joonsang met with an accident trying to meet her. She lashes out at Yoojin when Min-Hyeong gets hurt while saving Yoojin, asking her if one person dead was not enough for her. But she also feels sad when she hears about Yoojin and Joonsang being half-siblings. 'Jin Seok' She treats her as a friend though at times, she had heated arguments with her. Later she was employed by Oh Chelin in her boutique, though Chelin vents all her anger on her, she stays on and helps her. Chelin trusts her as a friend. Talent *She is good in drawing and design clothes for her clients. Trivia * She made wedding dress twice in the anime series for both parties. * Her hair bands are always red. Category:Characters